


Skating

by orphan_account



Series: Clintasha-12 Days of Christmas [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Clintasha - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Ice Skating, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Natasha go ice skating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skating

Natasha had just finished having breakfast when she saw Clint come into the kitchen. He still looked sleepy, but Nat knew after 2 cups of coffee he'll be completely awake. Clint filled his 2 cups and sat down from across her.

Natasha said, "So, ready for today ?"

Clint gave her a confused look.

Natasha sighed, "We are going ice skating, remember ?"

Clint said, "Yup, but we should go a little early. After 2pm the rink will be full of kids and parents."

Natasha said, "Good idea. So shower and get ready. We'll go at 11am."

Clint nodded and drank his coffee.

Natasha was excited as they drove towards the ice rink. She loved ice skating. She had vivid memories of it before being taken by Red Room. Plus skating with Clint was always fun. He was a natural acrobat and Natasha's ballet training had made her graceful. The two were very graceful together.

As they reached the rink they saw only a few people, most were couples and a few kids and their parents. Clint and Nat sat down and put their skates on.

Clint said, "Ready ?"

Natasha nodded.

They skated a few trail rounds before racing each other. Natasha won 3 times and Clint 2 times. After that they danced with each other a bit. They were lost in their own world kissing and skating together.

After about 2 hours they decided to go for lunch and then go home.

Natasha kissed Clint once more thanking whatever deity for their happiness.


End file.
